This is a request for new funding to support a comprehensive pre- and postdoctoral NRSA Training Program in Viral Replication at Northwestern University. The goal of this program is to train highly motivated students and postdoctoral fellows to be independent investigators in the areas of Viral Replication. Diseases caused by viral infection remain major health problems and new emerging viruses such as SARS, West Nile, monkeypox and Ebola have created significant concerns in the health community worldwide. In addition, the threat of using viral agents for bioterrorism has recently become a reality. Given the significance of these health issues and the potential threat of bioterrorism, virology continues to be an important area for study and the training of young scientists in the field of virology is of high priority. Northwestern has major research and training strengths in the areas of virology and this proposal seeks to expand the training program for pre and postdoctoral students by funding from the NIAD for a Viral Replication Training Grant (VRTG). All VRTG students will receive formal coursework and training in fundamental aspects of virology, as well as exposure to the vast body of research on cell and molecular biology. Most students will also receive formal training in allied fields including genetics, developmental biology, biochemistry and biophysics. While VRTG students come from two graduate programs and perform their thesis research in a variety of laboratories, they will share common experiences in the coursework, seminar programs, symposia, research meetings and career development forums that comprise the VRTG training program. In addition, students in the Medical Scientist Training Program who are in the graduate research phase of their training will also be eligible for support. Postdoctoral fellows in the Viral Replication Training Program will similarly participate in an organized program of seminars, research presentations and career development forums that will enhance their ability to become productive independent investigators. The training program will be directed by a Steering Committee with responsibilities for selection of high caliber candidates, tracking progress of trainees in the program and providing mentoring for new faculty members in the training of students. The program requests three postdoctoral positions per year as well as four predoctoral slots per year.